This patent relates to a gaming system, and more specifically, to a gaming system which allows the location of a gaming unit in a casino to be determined.
Establishments, such as casinos, provide gaming units for their patrons, allowing the patrons to play, for example, poker, blackjack, slots, keno and bingo. Knowing the location of a gaming unit in a casino allows tracking of location-related statistics for the gaming unit. Such location-related statistics may include the amount of game play for a gaming unit versus its location in the casino, payout versus location, wager amounts versus location, etc. Further, knowing the location of the gaming unit allows for quick replacement or servicing of a gaming unit which is malfunctioning. Typically, the gaming unit location is entered into a gaming system by an operator keying in the physical location of the gaming unit into the gaming system.